Lily of the valley
by Usagi brouillard
Summary: • Toda una vida preparándote para este momento, alistándote para dar el golpe final. Toda una vida luchando para hacer de tus ambiciones una merecida venganza, para convertir los fantasmas del dolor en lo que debieron ser desde un inicio. Nadie en este mundo sería capaz de descifrar tu código secreto y es por eso que tu victoria está asegurada.-
1. Experimento

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Su uso de ellos en mis historias son con fines de entretenimiento libre de lucro.**

* * *

Bienvenidos sean quienes han dado una oportunidad a esta nueva entrega. Esto es algo distinto a lo que suelo hacer y por lo mismo estoy muy entusiasmada. Ojalá puedan acompañarme en esta aventurilla pues se los agradecería mucho.

Antes de terminar, quisiera mandarle un abrazo inmenso a mi gran amiga y colega fanfickera Anny Mizuno pues esta serial de viñetas ha sido creada en su honor. Mi niña, espero que te guste la materialización de ese loco inbox que tuvimos tiempo atrás. Te quiero mucho.

¡Buena lectura!

* * *

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤

Capítulo I

Experimento

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤

Aunque pocos lo creyeran congruente, tu trabajo y la circunstancia puntual de este minuto no estaban tan entrelazadas como los demás podían imaginar. Suena ilógico incluso, pero tú y tus colegas podían entenderlo, claro está, a excepción de este día. El departamento de criminología se vestía de luto para despedir a quien había sido tu compañera por algunos años: Serena Tsukino.

Toda la gente presente susurraba y analizaba detalladamente la gran pérdida que esto suponía, apelando primordialmente a lo corta que había sido su vida, lo lamentable que resultaba asimilar que una gran profesional vio finiquitada su carrera debido a su prematura muerte y lo peor, lo horroroso que resultaba su fallecimiento a solo días de contraer matrimonio. Un punto en particular no te parecía demasiado correcto.

La mejor profesional en el área eras tú y ni siquiera en su adiós, le dirías a Serena lo contrario.

Doliente junto al féretro se hallaba su prometido, Darien Chiba. Reducido a su mínima expresión, quien le contuvo por largos minutos fue su mejor amigo, Taiki Kou. Sepan ellos y nadie más qué era lo que murmuraban a baja voz. Imaginaste que no serían más que meros consuelos vacíos, paradojas existenciales de diversa índole y las promesas al viento de que tarde o temprano el dolor cedería, es decir, creíste que toda esa palabrería típica de un funeral se estaba llevando a cabo como norma social ineludible, de la cual, por cierto, no estabas interesada en ser parte.

El rol que cumplirías ese día fue asumido por ti desde que fuiste notificada del deceso de tu compañera y éste no sería otro que el asistir, darle el pésame al viudo antes de tiempo y permanecer ahí por el tiempo protocolarmente correcto. Miraste tu reloj y notaste que el par de horas que presupuestaste para ello ya se estaban agotando.

Para darle a tu actuación el broche de oro necesario, te levantaste de la silla ubicada en "la zona de los dolientes y cínicos varios" –entre ellos, tú- y caminaste en dirección al pelinegro que, sujeto al ataúd de su cuasi mujer, no advirtió tu llegada.

—Esto no puede estar pasando.

Negación, la segunda fase del duelo. Qué absurda te resultaba.

¿Acaso un servicio fúnebre y un cadáver frente a él no eran pruebas de que en realidad sí estaba pasando aquello que decía que no?

—Solo queda aceptar, Darien. No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

Tus palabras te hicieron merecedoras de la mirada repleta de reproche por parte de Taiki. La sentiste como una acusación de imprudencia y punzó amargamente tu tranquilidad.

¿Habías dicho algo que no fuera cierto?

—Si me hubiera llamado, si tan solo lo hubiera hecho…

Y seguía y seguía la negación del novio en cuestión.

—Lo más seguro es que su gran malestar se lo impidió. Realmente fue todo muy rápido.

Ahí estaba Taiki, justamente diciéndole ese tipo de cosas que sospechaste que decía. Pensaste entonces que si alguien era realmente imprudente en ese instante era él. Darle más vueltas al asunto no serviría de nada.

—¿Cómo es posible que una gripe te mate de semejante manera? —inquirió Chiba, altamente motivado gracias a las últimas declaraciones de su supuesto amigo.

—Tal vez estaba enferma de algo más, algo de lo cual ella no estuviera al tanto.

—No, Taiki, ella siempre gozó de buena salud así que es imposible. Esto es simplemente obra de un cruel destino, una jugada siniestra por parte de una fuerza superior que nos impidió estar juntos.

Al fin tenía razón en algo.

Flexionaste tu brazo derecho y encogiste la manga de tu negra blusa para encontrar de nueva cuenta el reloj acomodado en tu muñeca. Las dos horas ya estaban cumplidas y perder más tiempo ahí te resultó sencillamente inverosímil.

—Debo irme —anunciaste suavemente—. Darien, espero que entiendas que realmente debo hacerlo.

—Por supuesto —respondió él entre sollozos—. La investigación del caso Takeshi debe seguir adelante independiente de cualquier cosa. Sé que Serena hubiera pensado lo mismo.

—Exacto. Esto se lo debo a Serena. Continuaré con la investigación aunque no pueda seguir contando con su gran labor en ella.

Una mentira piadosa limpiaría tu reputación en el caso que ésta se hubiera visto manchada. Al menos Darien la había creído.

Sus ojos húmedos e hinchados hicieron un esfuerzo por regalarte una cálida mirada ferviente en agradecimiento. Pusiste tu mano sobre su hombro y lo apretaste, gesto que evocó en él una sonrisa ladeada que finalizó en un temblor de su quijada. Mantuviste en contacto hasta que Taiki nuevamente se ofreciera ser el pañuelo de lágrimas principal. Te alejaste de ambos en cuanto viste que otra vez se encontraban en mutuo consuelo.

Haciendo una pausa algunos segundos después, Kou se dignó a validar tu presencia al hablarte.

—Dije que te llevaría a casa. Dame algunos minutos y…

—No te preocupes, tu lugar está aquí con Darien. Quédate con él en nombre de los dos pues sabes que daría lo que fuera por poder seguir aquí y sin embargo ya ves, me es imposible.

Eso de mentir ya se te estaba dando con demasiada facilidad.

Taiki asintió en silencio y con el mismo te retiraste. Camino a la salida te despediste de tus otros colegas, especialmente de tu jefe, quien te detuvo por algunos instantes.

—Mizuno, una vez más agradezco tu profesionalismo. Sé que lo habíamos hablado en la oficina y ya te lo había dicho, pero que no olvides tus responsabilidades, incluso en una circunstancia como la de hoy, es sencillamente admirable.

—No es nada —desestimaste con falsa modestia—. La familia del señor Takeshi merece consuelo, necesitan saber quién lo asesinó y eso no es algo que pueda permitir dejar de lado. Sé que cuento con el respaldo de Serena incluso en el más allá. Ella estará guiando el resto de la investigación desde donde sea que esté.

—Pronto te asignaré otro compañero para ello, no puedo abusar de ti.

—En honor a ella preferiría que no. Nadie llenará su lugar —aseveraste.

—Imagino que nadie podría tomar el lugar de tu mejor amiga —dijo él, sonando lo más empático posible.

—Claro que no. Serena era única.

Intentaste llorar, vaya que sí, pero por más que trataste ni una sola lágrima fue capaz de salir y por ende, para justificar la ausencia, frotaste tus ojos simulando que no solo había una sino que varias, que estabas haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por salir adelante entre tan traumático shock como era el perder a tu amiga, a la mejor de todas.

Diste una reverencia de despedida y saliste finalmente de la casa que ella compartía con su novio, escenario de todo ese show mortuorio en su memoria. Cuando escuchaste la puerta cerrarse a tu espalda sentiste que al fin podías respirar.

Por capricho del clima había comenzado a llover y no llevabas paraguas. Ahora tu rostro sí parecía húmedo y frío como lo hubieras necesitado minutos atrás.

Sonreíste ante la ironía.

Sacudiendo el cuerpo y acomodando la solapa de tu largo y grueso abrigo negro, caminaste algunos pasos hasta dar con un taxi. Te subiste a uno y sin preámbulo alguno diste las coordenadas pertinentes para llegar a tu hogar. Te urgía estar ahí para sacarte de encima todo el asunto de la muerte de Serena y seguir con el que sí realmente era de tu interés, ese que, paradójicamente, no tenía nada que ver con trabajo.

El conductor quiso entablar alguna casual conversación contigo, te pareció un fastidio y para hacerlo callar mencionaste tu previa presencia en un funeral, eso hizo que el hombre al fin guardara silencio y se limitara a cumplir con lo que le habías pedido sin plática alguna de por medio. Por primera vez creíste que Serena servía para algo además de dar problemas.

Cuando al fin las calles te parecieron completamente familiares hiciste escapar un aliviado suspiro. Pronto llegarías a casa.

Tomaste algo de dinero, no te importó cuando y se lo diste al conductor sin esperar el cambio. Bajaste tan velozmente que, niña tonta, ni siquiera te diste cuenta que un charco de agua se encontraba a solo centímetros de tus pies. Fue así como tus hermosos zapatos, esos que tanto amabas, estaban arruinados por tu arrebatamiento. Eso fue, sin duda para ti, lo más lamentable de toda la noche.

Quejumbrosa por tu mala suerte cerraste la puerta del taxi con premeditada fuerza. Lo más seguro era que el dueño del vehículo te haya regalado un par de groserías a cambio, pero qué importaba eso si ya le habías dado vuelta la espalda y pocos metros te distanciaban del templo de tranquilidad que significaba tu hogar.

Finalmente ahí, en toda la extensión de la soledad que tanto adorabas, te sentiste completamente libre. Prendiste las luces hasta hacer de tu casa un sitio repleto de resplandor, también te diste el lujo de encender el equipo de música para escuchar algo de Bach y, como si no pudiera ser mejor, te acercaste al mini-bar con tal de sacar de ahí el más fino licor a tu alcance.

Esta noche era digna de celebración y brindarías a solas por la primera de tus victorias.

* * *

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤

¿Qué les pareció?

Como ya pudieron notar, en esta entrega se habla sobre una Amy con grandes rasgos psicopáticos, total y absolutamente seca de empatía y libre de remordimientos. Pero ojo con algo, no pretendo dejarla como un personaje malo porque sí, de hecho, el concepto de su maldad es algo que cada cual podrá juzgar cuando toda la información le sea entregada. La idea es que cada cual saque sus conclusiones al respecto.

Esta serial de viñetas, que creo se extender capítulos, nació por una conversación que tuve con mi amiga Anny Mizuno (de paso les dejo la invitación a pasar por su perfil de fanfiction pues tiene grandes historias dedicadas al fandom lunar). Esa es la motivación principal para escribir esta historia, siendo la segunda la gran ansiedad y felicidad que me genera ser parte de nuevas temáticas como son el suspenso y el crimen. Es la primera vez que hago algo así, por ende espero su apoyo, paciencia, consejos y demás pues serán muy bien recibidos.

Por favor díganme qué les pareció la primera entrega. Espero sus reviews con el corazón abierto.

Muchísimas gracias.

¡Nunca dejemos de soñar!

¡Nos leemos, sayo!

 _Usagi Brouillard.-_

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤


	2. Brandy & Gin

**Disclaimer: Los personajes protagónicos aquí mencionados son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Su uso en mis historias están libres de lucro.**

* * *

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤

Capítulo II

Brandy & Gin

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤

Las melodías del contrapunto bailaban alrededor de tus oídos y con tu mano danzante dibujaste en el lienzo invisible de tu horizonte la ubicación de cada acorde. Las composiciones renacentistas de Bach eran completo deleite para tus sentidos, pero la que gozabas más que ninguna otra, sin lugar a dudas, era _Die Kunst der Fuge_ , la gran obra maestra que merecía acompañar la feliz instancia.

Feliz, esa era la palabra. No existía motivo para que no la fuera.

El brandy jugueteaba con tus labios haciéndolos arder en emoción. Te resultó electrizante sentir como su tóxico encanto removía cada fibra de tu ser al hacerlos vibrar. Su poder te atrajo, te contuvo e hizo presa por extendidos minutos. Te hiciste parte de un universo lejano y paralelo, donde solo Bach, el brandy y tú eran bienvenidos.

Era sencillamente perfecto.

Abriste los ojos al dar un sorbo seco en tu copa. Habías bebido el licor de ella con mayor velocidad de la imaginada. Sin mucho cuidado la dejaste en la pequeña mesa contigua al sofá y en este reacomodaste la espalda. Tranquilamente suspiraste y volviste a cerrar los ojos para hacerte parte de ese mundo tan glorioso y personal.

Si era así, ¿por qué ella te visitaba?

Serena Tsukino…

Si figura se enmarcó como la principal silueta de aquel oscuro plano de tu mente. Viste el acostumbrado resplandor de sus ojos, la largura de sus cabellos y la sonrisa perpetua que le caracterizaba. No te molestó observarle, de alguna forma sabías que ella también era la merecedora de acompañarte en esta velada, más considerando que la húmeda y fría noche le era dedicada a su mortuorio recuerdo.

«¿Cómo habrá sido realmente tu muerte? ¿Cuáles son los detalles?» Le preguntaste al ver su rostro expectante. Serena solo se encogió de hombros, negó con la cabeza a la par en que dio vuelta su espalda para no seguir mirándote directamente.

«¿Por qué huyes?» Inquiriste sin demora. La rubia no respondió.

«Aquí nada encontrarás si es tu deseo buscar. No puedo darte una respuesta que satisfaga tu necesidad y de tenerla, la ocultaría para ti. No hay caso con esto, en mi mente no debes estar. Alójate en los recuerdos de Darien si en algún lugar quieres vivir. No te hagas esto porque, te lo repito, aquí nada encontrarás»

Lentamente Tsukino volteó y con los ojos clavados en los tuyos, habló:

«¿Cuál fue el error, mi querida Amy? ¿Puedes decírmelo ahora?»

Una satírica mueca se te colgó en la boca.

«No se trata de errores o aciertos, solo fue algo que tenía que pasar. No es algo personal, Serena. Así como fuiste tú bien puedo ser cualquier otra persona. Solo fue comodidad y eficacia. Espero que lo comprendas.»

El rostro cadavérico de tu compañera comenzó a descomponerse frente a ti. Observaste detalladamente el gráfico espectáculo que te estaba siendo regalado. Verle la piel podrirse no te era perturbador como quizás ella imaginó que sería.

«Lo siento, amiga. Tiempo para esto no tengo.»

Resuelta tu apreciación abriste nuevamente los ojos. El fantasma de Serena tendría que esperar si causarte incomodidad era lo que ambicionaba. Y tendría que esperar por siempre, curioso factor, pues antes que ella, tu poder de asombro había muerto también.

—Nada más insistente que un alma en pena —dijiste en voz alta.

Suspiraste con un dejo de fastidio antes de ponerte de pie. Tomaste la copa que permanecía vacía a tu izquierda con el propósito de revertir la situación. Cuando el mini-bar era lo que estaba de nuevo frente a ti, una voz familiar, dulce y caladora, anunció la presencia de ella, la única persona que habías amado con verdad y pureza todos estos años.

—Fue bastante rápido, mi niña adorada.

Al dar la vuelta y sabiendo dónde encontrarla, viste a tu madre.

Su visita era la única bienvenida en tu hogar fuera en el momento que fuera.

Enredaste entre tus dedos una segunda copa, vertiste el que era su licor favorito, el gin, y se lo dejaste cerca como señal de ofrenda ante su presencia.

Por alguna razón cuando observabas su cálido rostro, olvidabas que los muertos no brindan con los vivos.

—¿Llevaste la cuenta?

—Fue poco más de veinticuatro horas —te fue respondido.

—Lo que imaginé, sin embargo, contar con tu apoyo constante y supervisión, es lo que convierte mis especulaciones en verdades absolutas.

—No dejes en mí todo el crédito cuando has sido tú la responsable del éxito de la prueba. A mí jamás se me habría cruzado algo así por la mente, pero tú, mi querida hija, eres más de lo que alguna vez yo fui.

—Somos una y eso jamás lo olvides —puntualizaste sin demora—. Todo lo que soy es por ti, por tu recuerdo, por tu amor y por cada uno de los abrazos que me diste pues los pude llamar cobijo. Aunque optaste por marchar, a ti, jamás podría guardarte rencor.

—Nunca te dejaría sola y como te escribí en aquella carta de antaño, la única manera de poder estar siempre a tu lado era dejarme guiar por los senderos de la muerte. La vida fue cruel con las dos y en ella no podía protegerte de verdad. Haberme quedado no hubiera sido más que la extensión de tu agonía.

—Ahora es cuando lo entiendo, mamá. El suicidio fue la única manera de escapar de la opresora asfixia de nuestro desagradable ayer. Tu adiós te liberó, a él lo alejó y a mí me abrió nuevas puertas.

—¿Y a ella? ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Acaso mi muerte sigue sin atormentarle los pasos?

Era verdad. Esa maldita mujer…

—Ya lo habíamos conversado, mamá. Te pedí paciencia y por favor, que no sea ahora cuando te falte, no ahora que estoy tan cerca de cumplir el objetivo, el cobro de tus amarguras y las mías.

—Ya es hora, Amy. No puedes esperar más.

—Y no lo haré —aclaraste con ronca voz—. Serena ya me indicó los parámetros a seguir. Ahora solo queda dar los pasos correctos para que la muerte de esa infeliz sea exactamente igual a la de ella.

—Recuerda, fue poco más de veinticuatro horas, ni más ni menos.

—Qué es un día de espera después de tantos años —comentaste, deseando el pronto arribo de aquellos minutos de gloria sin fin.

—Lo que ahora debes hacer es llamarla, decirte lo afectada que estás por la muerte de tu amiga, la catarsis que esto te produjo y…

—Lo sé, debo decirle que la he perdonado, que anhelo un nuevo mañana para las dos.

—Muy bien, preciosa mía.

Casi pudiste palpar con tus finas y blancas manos lo que sería ese momento. Una sobrecarga de sensaciones remeció tu pequeño cuerpo. Era el éxtasis puro de un plan perfectamente concebido.

Giraste el rostro para compartir dicha gloria con tu madre, sin embargo, como le era costumbre, había marchado sin decir adiós. No te importó pues sabías que, aunque no siempre pudieras verla, seguiría ahí. Y fue por eso que, obediente como siempre ante sus órdenes, caminaste hacia donde se encontraba el teléfono, buscaste en la agenda el número a discar y con suma calma esperaste a que la llamada fuera respondida.

Al escuchar esa repugnante voz, al volver a sentir como tus recuerdos de niñez nuevamente se ahogaban entre lágrimas y sombras, supiste que estabas haciendo lo correcto.

* * *

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero que el sinónimo de que hayan llegado a leer estas líneas, sea que todo fue de su agrado.

Como varios han de entender, trabajar con el personaje de Amy no es precisamente mi primera opción y menos lo es matar a Serena, pero como este fic está hecho para una amiga a la cual quiero mucho, dejé a mi protagonista estrella en un segundo plano por esta ocasión. Igualmente siento que es reconfortante poder divagar por nuevas temáticas y salir un poco de la zona de comodidad, porque curiosamente esta historia la estoy disfrutando más de lo que había imaginado :D

Muchas gracias a todos quienes se han tomado la molestia de pasar por este espacio y dejarme sus reviews.

Lirit Yazmin - jessy tu yekito - Guest - Anny Mizuno - Feña - ChibiChibi-sd - Mary Yuet - KarinaT - Jennifer Lopez - flor_b_lucero - maria paolini - Bepevink

He leído y atendido cada una de sus palabras. Nuevamente les agradezco el tiempo que se toman para leer el fic y esperar la actualización. No responderé reviews en esta historia debido a que cualquier cosita que diga sonará a spoiler, esto porque el fic en cuestión no será demasiado largo así que, dentro de lo posible, quisiera sorprenderlos.

Sé que generalmente en el fandom de SM, Amy Mizuno, especialmente en los UA, suele ser la villana ultra mala y asdasdasd. No sé si pueda sacarla de ahí con esta temática y si fallo en mi intento, les ofrezco disculpas de antemano, pero dentro de lo posible estoy analizando cómo explicar bien mi idea y no dejar esto como un fic sin mayor contenido. Creo que al final se podrán validar más mis palabras n_n por ahora solo les pido que confíen en mí, me den la oportunidad y ya después me tiren los tomatazos correspondientes xD

Espero que en este capítulo vuelan a regalarme sus reviews =) los esperaré ansiosa.

¡Nos vemos pronto!

¡Nunca dejemos de soñar!

¡Nos leemos, sayo!

Usagi Brouillard.-

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤


End file.
